As Areias do Tempo
by Doomina
Summary: Sirius e Bellatrix são herdeiros de muitas riquezas dos Black em Roma, mas algo muito além do seu matrimônio prematuro os tornarão amantes futuramente: uma obsessão. Universo Alternativo.


Essa fanfic foi escrita para o projeto Where Else da sessão Blackamoor no fórum 6v.

Apesar do projeto estar encerrado, esse plot continuou martelando na minha cabeça, então tive que escrever e postar.

A fanfic se passa em Roma na época de Julio Cesar, Marco Antônio e Cleópatra.

O seriado da HBO _Rome_ inspirou o plot e inclusive alguns diálogos.

* * *

**AVISO:** _Essa fanfic não foi revisada._

* * *

**_As Areias do Tempo_**

por Doomina

* * *

**Capítulo I - Os Herdeiros**

* * *

Sempre foram terras ricas e populosas. A próspera Roma e os pequenos grandes peixes ao ser redor. E aquele deserto quase esquecido, o Egito. Territórios marcados por feitos épicos e lendas de antigos donos que antecediam a família Black. A grande dinastia em que diversos soberanos reinaram por um longo período, até que os últimos descentes surgiram.

* * *

Quando Bellatrix nasceu, ela foi nomeada como futura herdeira de todas as posses dos Blacks. Isso incluía muitas riquezas, países e pessoas. Exatamente _tudo_ isso. A família possuía mais do que era possível imaginar e ainda que tudo tivesse de ser herdado por uma criança do mesmo sexo daqueles que gorvenavam as posses – um menino – o primogênito sempre teria algo. A última linhagem dos Black começara em Bellatrix e era crescera acreditando que ela governaria o mundo, ou pelo menos, grande parte do que ela conhecia sobre ele.

E então nasceram Andrômeda e Narcissa, duas irmãs com quem dividiria aquilo que gostaria de ter sozinha, mas isso não era tão grave. Elas eram mulheres, afinal e Bellatrix sempre seria a mais velha. Quando a irmã de seu pai engravidou, a garota temeu o que viria, pois já tinha a certeza de que sua própria mãe era incapaz de gerar meninos. Ela odiou a Walburga e Orion durante nove meses de ansiedade e achava impossível sentir algo semelhante por qualquer outra pessoa, até ele chegar.

Sirius Black. O futuro soberano. O senhor das posses dos Black.

Bellatrix sorria durante o batizado e ouvia o som da multidão dando vivas enquanto tinha vontade de afogar aquele pequeno herdeiro no Nilo. A oportunidade para esse crime nunca surgiu, mas então ela foi designada como futura esposa do primo. Isso amenizou um pouco, pelo menos por um tempo. Enquanto segurava seu prometido nos braços, ela sorria satisfeita para os olhos cinzentos daquele pequeno futuro grande homem.

- Farei você me amar tão excessivamente que controlá-lo será fácil demais.

* * *

Sirius tinha apenas nove anos quando a viu. Sua prima e esposa fora enviada ao Egito para não atrapalhar assuntos do Estado, dissera seus tutores e então jamais soubera a quem devia sua fidelidade desde o seu casamento prematuro ao completar cinco anos. Apenas papéis assinados e as partes envolvidas nem precisavam estar no mesmo cômodo quando isso fosse concretizado. Agora, com dez anos, Sirius tinha certa influência e era responsável por algumas de suas próprias decisões, como a de aceitar o pedido da esposa para visitá-lo.

Quando os criados anunciaram a chegada da moça na cidade, ele mal conteve sua ansiedade. Ordenou que o vestisse da melhor forma e polissem o trono de seu tio Cygnus e sua mãe Walburga, pois eram os mais belos do salão onde ele pretendia receber Bellatrix. Ficou furioso quando os criados tiraram os demais assentos dos herdeiros, deixando apenas o seu, mas era tarde demais para qualquer mudança. O garoto simplesmente sentou-se, aguardando a chegada da prima com certa ansiedade.

- A Rainha Bellatrix Black. – anunciou o súdito e Sirius engoliu em seco.

Ele sabia que ela era nove anos mais velha, porém nunca poderia imaginar que parecesse tão madura como a exuberante mulher que se aproximou dele. O vestido prata e decotado despertava um interesse que Sirius não conseguia disfarçar ao admirá-lo e o belo colar que ela usava ele reconhecera, pois era um dos presentes que ele era obrigado a enviar todos os anos na mesma data, no aniversário dela. Bellatrix ergueu o vestido apenas descobrindo os pés descalços e então subiu os degraus até ficar naquele em que o trono se encontrava. Ela abriu um breve e sinistro sorriso que fez o estômago de Sirius revirar.

- Alguma coisa errada, pequeno marido? – perguntou a mulher, como se soubesse o desconforto que Sirius sentia ao encará-la.

O garoto não respondeu. Pensava se fora uma boa decisão ter aceito o pedido da prima que agora o encarava com superioridade. Ele não gostava de se sentir vulnerável e definitivamente, detestava que a primeira vez que isso tivesse acontecido fosse a frente de Bellatrix, pois ele sabia muito bem o porque nunca a havia encontrado antes. Era mais seguro para ele, pois a mulher sempre cobiçara a posição de prestígio dele. Sirius continuou imóvel e afastou o rosto quando ela se inclinou para lhe dar um beijo na bochecha.

- Como você fica engraçado no trono de papai.

- É meu trono agora.

- Certamente. – ela olhou ao redor, como se a recepção não fosse o suficiente para alguém como ela. – Eu agradeço que tenha me recebido tão cordialmente. – havia sarcasmo em sua voz.

- E qual o propósito da visita? – retomou o garoto, com um pouco mais de confiança na voz.

- Podemos falar a sós?

Um dos tutores de Sirius se aproximou do trono quando Sirius pediu assessoria. Ele aconselhou para ordenar apenas os convidados para fora, mas o garoto pensava o que a prima pensaria dele se não tivesse coragem de conversar apenas com ela, sozinhos. Fez um sinal para que todos se retirassem e viu Bellatrix observá-los sair com certa satisfação.

- Enfim sós.

- Sobre o que você deseja falar, esposa?

- Eu conheci um homem, pequeno menino...

- Sou o senhor desta casa, Bellatrix. – retrucou o garoto, cansado do ar superior na voz da prima. – Além do seu familiar e marido.

- É claro, senhor. – ela amarrou a cara e continuaram a conversar.

Bellatrix foi banida para o Egito após uma semana de estadia em Roma.

* * *

_E aí? Gostaram? Eu não calculei o tanto de caps para essa fic, mas não será uma long, isso eu garanto._

_Reviews me ajudarão a escrever o cap II mais rápido. ;D_


End file.
